Pregnant In Heels
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: 22 year-old wedding planner Elena Gilbert has distanced herself from romance ever since her parents died. But after a one-night-stand at a party that she doesn't remember, Elena soon finds herself facing an unexpected pregnancy. And on the same day, she meets the handsome Damon Salvatore, who may just be the one man who will be her happily ever after. If she allows it. AH/AU.
1. One

**AN:** Hi all. As some of you who follow my other stories may know, my family has recently lost a member and it's been pretty hard as it's around the holidays. I had noted on many of my stories that I will not be updating before the new year, and for those stories I am not. However, through this difficult time, I have found a new inspiration and though I have far too many IP stories to even be contemplating writing a new one, I cannot resist. So, here it is. I know some of you may be upset by the fact that I have not updated and instead started this story. First, I must say I wholeheartedly understand. However, I have really been wanting to do this idea for a while and even moreso recently. again, I plan on finishing my stories, but for now as I deal with the loss, I want to continue to write, but not throw myself into an already complex story. I would rather start fresh as I have done with this story. Please forgive me, and to those who are excited for a new story or who are new readers, here you go! Sorry for the rambling! Best wishes and hope you all like it!

Here we go!

**Xoxo**

* * *

**SYNOPSIS~**

22 year-old wedding planner Elena Gilbert has successfully distanced herself from the idea of any romantic relationship ever since her parents died when she was in high school. But after a one-night-stand at a party that she doesn't remember, Elena soon finds herself facing an unexpected consequence of her actions. And on the same day, she meets the handsome Damon Salvatore, who may just be the one man who will be her happily ever after. If she allows him to be.

(The premise of this story is very loosely based on the films "Knocked Up" & "The Back-Up Plan".)

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW.**

* * *

_"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." ~ Bertrand Russell_

**~*One*~**

_May 2013_

The sound of a bang willed Elena Gilbert to wake. Her chocolate eyes widened, and were greeted with a white ceiling. As she came to, the fuzziness of her surroundings soon turned into a crystal clear view. However, that didn't make her surroundings any less foreign. Immediately, Elena sat up, too occupied to notice the sharp pain in her neck.

Hang on.

What happened?

Why had she been sleeping in a stranger's home? She didn't know if that bothered her the worst, or the fact that she had no indication of who the stranger was.

"Hello?"

She didn't know what had promoted her to speak. Perhaps it was her semi-conscious mind that had slipped up. However, she didn't regret it as she did want to know where the hell she was.

When no answer came, she slowly and carefully made to get to her feet, which had been slightly sore from whatever. As she stood on her feet, she had observed the fact that the occupant of the house had definitely had some money to their name. Marble everywhere, and where there was not marble, there was silver and gold.

Deciding not to dwell around in possibility of getting caught. Elena quietly made her way to the large mahogany door and when the handle squeaked, she felt her heart plunge into her throat. Luckily, nothing happened, so she quickly slid out the crack that she had created, and shot the door behind her softer than a feather.

Once the warm Virginia morning air struck her, Elena sighed with relief. She had no idea what had happened, or why she was at that house in the first place; but as she brought her wrist watch into her view, she had realized that there was no time to dwell on the subject as there were more important matters to be dealt with. So as Elena began to hasten her steps down the fine cement steps, she tugged the black rubber band from her wrist and wrapped it around her hair in effort to make herself semi-presentable; she had no time to run home and pamper up. Caroline would have a field day lecturing her about that. So Elena checked her watch once more, which read 10:30, and decided to run to the shop.

* * *

As she entered the wedding planner store that she had co-owned with her best friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, Elena got a whiff of jasmine, which was also her favorite scent. She herself had chosen the aroma for the shop. Bonnie and Caroline each had been given a similar privilege. Bonnie chose the name, Lylas Wedding Planner, while Caroline chose the layout of the store. They really had one killer shop. As Caroline's mother co-owned a bridal shop, they always had stock of dresses for potential customers to try on. Bonnie designed cakes, so they had samples of her work out for customers to sample and select from. Elena created the sample book which contained photos from previous weddings that they had planned, as well as reviews of their service on a couple of iPads in the consultation office. However, despite the fact that each of them had brought something to the table with their own specialties, they all performed the same task that was planning a dream wedding.

"Elena, thank god."

As she turned around, the sound of her employee Vanessa registered, and she wore a look of distress.

"Hey, Vanessa." Elena smiled warmly. "What's up?"

Immediately Vanessa scoffed tiredly. "What _isn't_ up?" She spread her fist out and revealed a finger as she named off her dilemmas. "So far I've had five calls from five _very_ upset brides about wedding cake and catering issues, Hayley didn't order enough bouquets for the samplers, our website's down, oh, and Caroline's off today of _all_ days."

"Why'd Caroline take today off? She's our fixer." Elena wondered as she took a peppermint from their candy tray at the register. Caroline was the organized one who would snap her fingers and soon everything would be fixed.

"She didn't say." Vanessa frowned sadly. "I'm sure she'd come in if she knew we were in crisis mode."

Elena shook her head. "No, she can take a personal day. She owns one third of this store, anyway. How can I help?"

As Elena offered her assistance, Vanessa held her hands up. "You're the boss."

"I'll take care of the phone calls." Elena decided as she set her purse and leather jacket on the chair behind the register.

"Oh!" Vanessa squeaked, causing Elena to nearly fall off of her seat. "I forgot to ask: How was the party?"

When Elena heard the last word of Vanessa's question, she glanced up in confusion.

"Party?"

"You know, the town founder thingy? You go every year as your family's rep?"

Elena would've responded, but her mind was being over-flooded with realization. The Town Founding Families Gathering. She had went alone, as none of her friends were members of the founding families. Well, Caroline had been, but she had denied her rights immediately after turning 18. Even though it had disappointed her mother, Caroline had managed to repair their relationship.

Immediately, blurred memories flashed past her like a landscape would on a car ride. Dancing. Socializing. Lights. Drinking.

"Well?"

Elena snapped her head back upward. Vanessa was looking at her excitedly. What was the big deal? It was just a party.

"It was alright." Elena said honestly. It clearly wasn't that great, or she would've easily remembered the night. Yet surely the drinking didn't help in that department.

"Elena!"

As Matt Donovan, their trusted friend and employee called, Elena sighed. Ever since high school, when they had briefly dated up until the death of her parents, Matt had been in love with her, hanging on her every word and flirting with her every chance he got. Every boyfriend that she had, Matt treated them as if they were his and Elena's worst enemy. He was the first to offer her a shoulder to cry on after break ups, and the last person to ever give her a tainted thought. Now for the past month, he had been a man on a mission: successfully ask her out. So almost every time he talked to her, he was proposing dinner and a movie. Now matter how many times she had told him that she wasn't interested in dating friends or co-workers.

"I'll be right back," Elena frowned, her stomach filling with nerves. She had never liked him asking her out because she didn't like to reject him. Even though she knew he didn't mean to ice her out, he always found a way to make her feel worse about it.

"Did you need something?" Elena asked when she saw Matt's lean and muscular figure in the storage room. He was on his toes reaching upward, holding into something.

"Yeah, this box nearly fell. Can you help me push it back before it crushes my brain?"

Elena nodded as she broke into a run to support the box.

"What..were...you...doing?" She huffed as the weight of the box fell on her breath.

"I was trying to see what this new shipment was. But as you know, the damn box nearly killed me before I could do so." He sighed in defeat.

"Should we push now?" Elena asked, desperately needing to be let go of the physical pressure of the cardboard container.

Matt nodded. "Ready?" He asked as Elena braced herself as she nodded.

"Go."

Together, she and Matt heaved the box upward, and when she felt nothing but air, Elena let out a weighted sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Matt smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

"No problem." Elena ran her hand through her hair. She wanted to get out of there. The two of them were alone, and that gave Matt the perfect opportunity to make a move.

"You and I," he said. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

Elena smiled as she giggled, trying to ignore the shadow of suspicion as she digested his words. "We sure do."

Matt smiled, and Elena observed those blue eyes lighten up like a child's on Christmas Day.

"Maybe we could make a pretty good team bowling together this weekend?"

_And there it is_.

"Matt," Elena sighed as she closed her eyes. She couldn't see the hope that surely lingered in his eyes. She should've left when she had the chance. She has no one to blame but herself. "You know I'm not interested in a relationship right now. _Especially_ with my employee." As she looked into sad blue eyes, Elena forced herself to look away.

As Elena turned toward the entrance, Matt called after her, stopping in her tracks.

"What if I wasn't your employee?"

Elena turned on her heel, searching her mind for any response to stall, or let him down easily.

"Are you saying that you're quitting?"

Matt shot Elena a look as he rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm getting at."

Elena sighed. No more stalling.

"You're still one of my best friends, Matt. And don't threaten to de-friend yourself."

Before he could respond Elena rushed out the door to make her calls.

* * *

After a long six hour shift of calling shippers and dealing with the Internet and a few guilt trips down memory lane circa de Matt, Elena found herself heading over to Caroline's. She had always made a habit of walking home with Caroline after work, but today was different. Elena found herself enjoying the view of the ocean as she strolled along the sidewalk. It had always been one of her favorite things to do since she was little. Her parents took her and her little brother Jeremy down to the shore nearly everyday as they had lived just off the coast. However, when her parents had passed away, Elena found herself unable to do so without them. What should've been a happy memory had been temporarily painted as a sad one. When she had suddenly decided to talk to a grief counselor, she had been encouraged to continue to enjoy what she had done with her parents, rather than turn it into a reminder of their passing.

As Caroline's beach house came into view, she stepped up the wooden stairs and rang the doorbell. Caroline had lived at the same house with her mother for as long as Elena could remember. Her dad had left when she was six, and it was in high school when Caroline's mother had told her that her father was gay. The two of them took it hard, but the truth had allowed Caroline to want to repair her relationship with her father.

"Elena?"

The screen door swung open, revealing Caroline's tabby, Pickles, who ran out the door. Elena would've run after him, but Caroline had raised Pickles as an indoor and outdoor cat. However, she regretted doing so whenever Pickles had hauled in his game.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as she moved aside to allow Elena entry.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood," Elena sighed as she crossed her arms. "Just thought I'd drop by to find out why you didn't show up at work."

When she rounded on her heel, Elena saw instead of guilt on Caroline's face, distress.

"What's wrong?" Elena frowned as she narrowed her eyes. Something was up with Caroline. She knew it. She just didn't know what.

Caroline sighed heavily as if the weight of the universe was on her shoulders and plopped down on the couch. "My basement flooded this morning, and all of the clothes that were down there are at the dry cleaners. They don't know how much is salvageable."

"Oh, my god." Elena gasped as she clamped her hand to her mouth. "That's awful. Why didn't you tell Vanessa? I would've ran over and helped."

"Thanks, but there wasn't anything that you could've done." Caroline sighed. "I was pretty much on the phone with insurance all morning. Then I was too frustrated to have any company."

"Oh," Elena nodded in understanding. She really wouldn't have known what to do if she had come over. Caroline's insurance took care of most of it.

"It's fine. I need to run to the mall for some new clothes." Caroline said as she shot up from the couch. "Coming?"

Deciding to drop the subject, Elena nodded as she too climbed off of the couch as Caroline grabbed her keys.

Deciding to drop the subject, Elena too climbed off of the couch as Caroline grabbed her keys.

* * *

Elena was busy examining herself in the mirror of Forever 21. Caroline had been trying on the entire store while Elena just found a dress to her liking. Not too short, low-cut or tight. And not dark colored. Just a simple pink ruffle top attached to a black lace skirt. The only thing that _had_ bothered her was the fact that her breasts were a bit tender and sore.

"God, my boobs are sore," Elena murmured to herself as she examined herself I'm the mirror. Hell, come to think of it, they also looked... _bigger_. Noticeably bigger.

"Is the dress too tight?" Caroline asked, startling Elena. She didn't think she'd said that loud.

"No, that's why I like it." Elena said. "But they just are sore for some reason."

"So, how was the party?"

"Oh, fine." Elena replied. She didn't want to get into the subject. She didn't even remember the party.

Suddenly, a fitting room door slammed, and Elena jumped, startled. Caroline appeared behind her in the mirror, and Elena tried not to notice her due to her bewildered look.

"'Fine.'" She sputtered. "That's all you're gonna give me?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "That's all there is."

"What? No hot guy, no sweaty kissing?" Caroline giggled as she made out with the air.

"Not that I can remember. I just remember drinking and lights."

"How do you not remember an entire night?" Caroline squeaked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"By getting drunk."

"I should've gone." Caroline shook her head in regret. "Then at least one of us would've known whether you hooked up with some super sexy guy or graffitied all over Meredith Fell's living room."

"You couldn't have gone . You practically turned in your ticket to the Founder's Events after high school."

"Well, well. Look who's decided to come into my office."

As the smooth accented voice disrupted their conversation, Elena saw Caroline roll her eyes.

Suddenly, Caroline whipped around, a fierce look in her blue eyes.

"Your office?" She scoffed. "You don't own the store, Klaus, as much as I'm sure you'd like to."

Elena suddenly felt as if she was intruding on their conversation. For the last few years, ever since they had met, Klaus Mikaelson had been courting Caroline to her immense displeasure. He seemed to think that annoying and obsessiveness was the way to her heart.

"Come now, love." Klaus said softly as he tilted his head to the side. Caroline scoffed again. Elena knew she had hated that Klaus called her that. "No need to be rude."

"Oh, yes, there is. I'm engaged, Klaus, and frankly, your flirty comments and creepy stalker tendencies are now considered inappropriate."

Elena would've cared that Klaus looked like he'd had the rug pulled out from under him, but she was far to stunned by Caroline's first two words.

"You're _engaged?_" She squeaked as she pulled Caroline's arm.

"Ow!" Caroline cried as she turned to face Elena, who was now dragging her away. "Watch it!"

Elena stopped once they were out of earshot, turning on Caroline as she shook her head. "Spill." Elena demanded.

"I was going to tell you-" Caroline began gently.

"But you didn't." Elena said.

"I was waiting for Bonnie to come in from North Carolina. I wanted to tell you both at the same time."

Elena immediately felt guilty for making Caroline feel bad about not telling her sooner. Without hesitation she released her grip on Caroline's wrist.

"Oh." Elena said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's not your fault." Caroline shook her head. "If the same thing happened to you, I'd want to know, too."

Elena exchanged a smile with Caroline.

"So, is Lylas planning your special day, or are you cheating on us and calling an agency?"

At Elena's words, Caroline scoffed playfully. "Are you kidding? My best friends and I are planning it."

Elena smiled. "Happy to be of service."

A few seconds of silence passed, and Elena snuck a glance behind Caroline, looking for Klaus, who was nowhere to be seen.

"How did he do it?" She wondered,

"Do what?" Caroline's eyes widened slightly.

"Propose. How did he do it?" Elena pressed.

"Oh," Caroline sighed with what seemed to be relief, and Elena suddenly suspected what Caroline had thought she meant.

"It was _so_ romantic," She gushed. "The other night, when I went over to his house to watch a movie, he totally surprised me with my favorite."

_"Breakfast At Tiffany's?"_ Elena raised her eyebrows, and Caroline nodded excitedly. "I thought he didn't do chick flicks."

"I know! I guess he wanted it to be as romantic as possible." Caroline shrugged blissfully. "Anyway, so while we were watching the movie, at the part where Holly and Paul are in the cab and he's telling her he loves her, Tyler paused the movie, which of course annoyed me. That's the best part, right? Anyway, after I kind of spazzed out, he told me to close my eyes, which took some convincing, and when I finally did, he put some small box in my palm, and I opened it, and the ring was in there. Oh, god. Elena, I still get goosebumps from thinking about it."

"Wow," Elena breathed. She never suspected Tyler of pulling something as romantic as that, but then again, it was a marriage proposal.

"Caroline, that's so sweet," she smiled.

"I know!" Caroline squealed as she shoved her left hand into Elena's face. "Wanna see?"

"Of course!" Elena nodded enthusiastically as she took Caroline's hand. The ring was absolutely gorgeous. Silver wrapped around her ring finger, and a small flower-like diamond sat perched atop.

"It's beautiful," Elena said as she let go of Caroline's hand.

"It is," Caroline agreed in awe.

Suddenly, the sound of a romantic ballad rang out, and Caroline pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

Elena stood there as she watched Caroline's face change from curiosity to a look of love.

"Yeah, I just need to pay. I'll see you soon."

Elena straightened up as Caroline hung up. "I don't even need to ask who. The look on your face says everything."

"Haha," Caroline said in mockery.

"Nice ringtone." Elena complimented. "What song is that?"

"Thanks. It's "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls. It's Tyler and my song, the first we danced to." She blushed. "I'd like to dance to it at my wedding."

"Well, you're a wedding planner." Elena shrugged. "You have the power." She giggled along with Caroline.

"So, I have to go. Do you need a ride?"

Elena shook her head. "I'll walk home. I like walking."

Caroline shot her a look of uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

Elena didn't hesitant to nod. "Yes. Go to Tyler."

"Thanks!" Caroline smiled as she pulled Elena in for a hug.

"Care...can't...breathe..." She muffled, and immediately, Caroline pulled away.

"Sorry!" She giggled.

"It's fine." Elena waved dismissively. "See you."

"Bye!" Caroline called as she left the store.

Elena suddenly stood alone in the store, and deciding she should go before she bought more than she needed, she walked out of the shop.

As she walked along the streets, Elena suddenly began to feel hungry. And as if the heavens were reading her mind, Elena saw the local bakery, Mystic Baked Goods up the street. Suddenly, her mouth began to water as she hastened her steps. As she approached the shop, she noticed the dense crowd and debated whether or not to try for a table. Eventually, her stomach won, and Elena made her way into the shop.

The familiar bell sound chimed as Elena entered. It was literally a zoo. She would've revoked her decision had it not been for the rich and delicious aroma of the fresh baked foods. As she moved to stand in line, Elena noticed that the line wasn't bad; There were just no tables, and Elena realized that most people took their food to go at places like this.

Once she was next in line, Elena shuffled through her purse in search for her wallet. When she was called, she had money in hand and order in mind.

"Hello, beautiful," the cashier greeted, and Elena felt her cheeks burn as she smiled. "What can I get for you?"

"Um, can I get two cinnamon bagels and a medium hot chocolate?"

"Certainly." He nodded. "That'll be three fifty-six."

Elena held out her credit card toward Brady, who examined it. "Cool photo."

Elena looked up at him. "What?"

"Your card."

Elena remembered the photo of a white rose that she had personalized for her card.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I didn't know you could do this." He said in fascination as he fetched her receipt.

"Yeah, it's cool." She nodded as she took the paper and from him. "Sign here, please,"

Elena reached into the small pot for a pen and scribbled her signature on the small paper and handed it back to Brady. "Here's your card and receipt, and your order number is 13."

"Thank you." Elena smiled as she collected her stuff from him.

Elena made her way to the pick-up counter, where her order was already waiting for her. Once her hands were full, she scanned the shop for a table, and just when she decided to take her order to go, she spotted a vacant table and didn't hesitate to grab it. As she weaved her way through the crowd, she grew more and more nervous that someone would grab it before she got there. At last, she was no longer caught in the crowd, and Elena let a sigh of relief out when she set her bag and drink on the table and plopped I the seat.

Only she wasn't alone as someone else had sat across from her.

And when Elena looked up at the face of the stranger, she felt the oxygen being knocked out of her.

Bright and intense cobalt blue eyes stared at her, slightly hidden behind tousled, jet-black hair. Perfect sculptured lips teased her own, and Elena was brought back to the real world as he cleared his throat. Thank god he had decided to speak, or she may have never stopped staring at him.

It was absolutely impossible to be that beautiful.

"Excuse me," he said with a hint of coldness which shocked Elena. "But this is my table."

_What the hell?_

"Sorry to disappoint," Elena scoffed. "But the tables aren't owned nor do they have a name on them."

"Listen, sweetheart." He chuckled menacingly. "Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for a table in this commotion?"

"No, I can't say that I do." Elena shook her head as the stranger's eyes turned angry. Perhaps he didn't like her attitude. Well, he can stuff it. There were no dibs on tables.

"Maybe you should've been quicker."

When the stranger's expression darkened to near scary, Elena willed herself not to be intimidated.

"Well, it's been at least twenty minutes." He snarled. "And I was here first. Restaurant and table-wise."

_You've got to be kidding_.

"What are you, six?" Elena blinked in disgust. The justification was absolutely absurd and irrational. "That's not a deciding factor!"

"Well, I saw this table first and I'm not leaving it." He said with determination.  
She didn't want to eat her breakfast in front of anyone, let alone this conceded and rude stranger. Sure he was absolutely gorgeous, but that was no excuse for his behavior.

"Fine." Elena scoffed as she gathered her things angrily. She wasn't one to let the other person win, but her food was getting cold and she wasn't about to let Mr. Immature ruin her meal or her day.

"Where are you going?" He asked to Elena's surprise.

"I'm getting out of here so I can eat my food sans you." She snapped as she slid her jacket on. She was acting ridiculous, she knew, but she couldn't stand to see this asshole as long as he looked like that.

"Wait-"

"Leave me alone!" Elena snapped as she made her way to the exit. When the fresh air hit her face, she let out the breath that she was unaware she was holding. She didn't know why she had reacted so extreme, but she knew she had done the right thing. Deciding to let that incident go, Elena wandered over to a vacant park bench and sat down as she pulled out her iced bagels and drank her lukewarm hot chocolate alone.

* * *

**AN: **Well, hope you liked it! **Review for more! **They're greatly appreciated and _strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: _**Terrified**_ / Katharine McPhee & Jason Reeves

_****__**We Radiate **_/ Goldfrapp

**_Two Is Better Than One_** / Boys Like Girls


	2. Two

**~*Two*~**

"You're already looking for houses?" Elena squeaked as she held the phone to her ear.

"It's really for fun, But if I see something that I really like, I'll tell Tyler."

"Where is he?" Elena wondered. Why couldn't he house hunt with Caroline?

"He's in Tennessee for business." Caroline sighed. "Come on, Elena. It'll be fun!"

The idea was sorely tempting. As Elena considered it, she could hear Caroline's hope seep through the phone.

"Alright," Elena surrendered.

"Yay!" Caroline squealed as if she were a little girl. "I'll be there in ten minutes."  
Without exchanging goodbyes, Caroline hung up before Elena could say so.  
Looking at her clock, Elena pulled herself off of the couch and began to get ready.

* * *

"And there's a back patio over here," the realtor, called Britney announced. Elena followed in tow behind Caroline past the foyer and into the back yard. For the last half hour, they had been occupied at a very expensive-looking mansion. Elena really had to wonder whether or not Caroline was being serious anymore. The first couple of houses, she knew that Caroline had liked as she had made a note to tell Tyler. However, as they toured the finest of Atlanta, it had began to seem less serious.

"God, this house is gorgeous," Caroline said in awe, and Elena was drawn back into the present.

"I quite agree, Miss Forbes." Britney smiled. "How long have you two been together?"

What?

Elena immediately shook her head in realization. "Oh, we're not-"

"It's not like that-" Caroline intervened.

"There are no judgements." Britney smiled in what seemed to be an encouraging way.

"Now, if you'll follow me into the backyard."

As Elena trailed behind Britney and Caroline, she noticed a stranger not far out back talking to a blonde woman. She would've brushed the thought off, but when the stranger turned around, Elena got a glimpse or the man who had practically run her out of the coffee shop.

What the hell?

And just as Elena made to leave, she heard that voice.

"You again," the smug voice whispered, and as much as Elena desperately wanted to keep walking and not turn around, her mind had other ideas. When she got full view of the man, she suddenly felt her heart rate pick up as her skin heated. Damn, just being under his _gaze_ was hell enough.

"I'm Damon." The man introduced himself. "I never learned your name."

Elena sighed, feeling like offering any sort of remark would encourage him and he'd enjoy it. "Elena."

"I'm Caroline," a bubbly voice came from beside. Elena glanced sideways at Caroline who was smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," Damon smirked, and Elena had to look down to avoid flushing, but when she heard his voice again, Elena was forced to look up.

"Are you stalking me, _Elena?"_ he smirked, and Elena would've been lying to herself if she said she hadn't been affected by his award-winning smile.

Elena sighed. "Nope. My friend Caroline and I were just looking for a house."

Damon's eyebrows raised. "You're together."

"No," Caroline and Elena both nearly shouted. "It's for my fiancé and I," Caroline clarified.

"Then you're single?" Damon asked, turning his gaze back on Elena.

Elena tried not to give his question much thought as she contemplated a reply.

"What's it to you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Damon shrugged. "Merrily curious."

"Well, this has been fun, but I _really_ should be going." Elena said suddenly. She couldn't be around Damon for any longer or she would say something. Something she didn't want to.

"Wait, Elena-" Caroline scoffed in disbelief.

"It's fine," Elena hollered as she walked toward the house. "I'll walk."

And Elena felt two pairs of blue eyes on her back as she entered the house.

* * *

As Elena entered the shop, she let out a sigh the size of Russia.

"Rough day?"

Elena glanced upward toward Vanessa, who looked concerned.

"You could say that," Elena nodded as she took a seat at the office desk. "Where's Matt?" She wondered as she glanced around.

"You know, I get why you turned me down," the ever familiar voice of Matt rolled into the main room. As his words sent a whirl of confusion in her mind, Elena rolled around in the chair as she addressed Matt.

"What are you-?"

"It's fine. Because apparently, you already said yes to someone."

Before Elena could as what he meant, Matt disappeared into the storage room. She shot a look of confusion toward Vanessa.

"Could you translate?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh, right. Some super-sexy sounding Damon called a few times. Wants to know if you're free this Friday night."

Whoa.

Wait.

"What?" Elena squeaked. "But how did he-?"

Then, it hit her.

_Caroline_.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Elena sighed as she closed her eyes. She knew Caroline liked to wither her way into other's business, but she didn't think that she'd go and give her number to a near stranger.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa wondered nervously. "Is he stalking you or something?"

Elena immediately waved her hand dismissively. "No, I just didn't know he had my number. Caroline gave it to him."

"Oh," Vanessa sighed with relief. "You had me worried there."

"Sorry," Elena apologized. "Nothing's wrong. Just me annoyed at Caroline."

"Oh," Vanessa said sadly. "What are you going to do about Damon?"

Elena shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Once Vanessa dismissed herself, Elena threw herself into work as she scheduled a consultation with a young bride.

* * *

Three hours later, Elena sat at her desk with her head in her hands. So much as going on with the shop, and she needed Caroline and Bonnie back in as soon as possible. She wasn't good under stress.

The sound of the familiar chime resonated as the front door opened, and Elena would've glanced up if it hadn't been the headache that taken residence in her head.

"Are you ignoring my calls?"

The only thing that had caused her to look up into the familiar baby blue eyes.

"What are you-?" Elena blinked.

"I'm here to find out if and why you're ignoring my calls." He repeated. Elena sighed tiredly.

"Listen, Damon, it's been a really tough night. I'm sorry if I didn't make time to return your courting calls." She said as she scrolled through her email. She needed a distraction. He was too close and she needed to forget the fact.

"I also came by to apologize for the way I acted when we met."

Elena glanced upward at Damon in shock for the second time in less than two minutes.

"No you're not." Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise. This new admission had almost surprised her more than the fact that he had walked into her shop.

"Look, I should've told you then, but my friend owns the cafe." He admitted, causing Elena's eyes to widen further.

Geez, he was just surprising her left and right.

"What?" She blinked. "Then why were you so rude about a silly table? Your friend could've given you VIP access." She retorted, which allowed her a quick view of the award-winNing smirk. Damn. She had to stop this.

"Because I had a pretty rough day so far, so I _was_ annoyed at the wait. Plus, my friend doesn't do free passes. And when I saw you at the table, I wanted to talk to you."

"What?" Elena raised her eyebrows as her skin heated.

"I wanted to talk to you." Damon repeated softly, and Elena smiled so ridiculously that she was surprised Damon hadn't said anything on the matter; surely she looked like a fool.

"Well," she sighed, suddenly feeling embarrassed in front of him. "If we're being honest, I was attracted to you when I saw you, too."

Damon immediately smirked. "In that case, how would you like to go to dinner Friday night?"

Elena didn't hesitate to nod. She had terribly misjudged Damon and felt the way to make it up to him was to go on a date with him. No harm. Both of them would benefit.

"So, can I pick you up at six on Friday?" Damon asked, and Elena nodded.

Suddenly, Elena's phone rang and she said goodbye to Damon as she answered. On his way out, Damon let a wink escape. And Elena bit her lip as she glanced downward. Damn. Her cheeks were suddenly burNing and she didn't need nor want Damon to see.

"What's up?" Elena sighed as she put the phone to her ear.

"Elena! I need your help," Caroline whined through the earpiece. "I'm not a good cook at all. Your dad owned a restaurant-"

Immediately, Caroline paused and Elena knew that she thought shed overstepped the mark.

"Oh, my god." Caroline sighed."I'm so sorry for bringing him up. Rewind."

"It's fine." Elena waved her hand dismissively despite Caroline's inability to see the gesture. "Why are you cooking?"

"Tyler's return flight was changed to tonight. He told me he got promoted, and I really want to make him his favorite dinner as a celebration."

Elena nodded. "Sure. I'll be over soon."

"Thanks, Elena," Caroline let out a sigh of relief. "You're a lifesaver."

"I'll see you." Elena said.

"Bye." Caroline replied and the line cut.

* * *

The aroma of ginger filled the atmosphere as Elena knocked on Caroline's door. Instantly, she heard what sounded like a pan crash onto something hard.

"It's open!" Caroline hollered, and Elena stepped up onto the landing as she entered Caroline's house.

"What fell?" Elena called as she shut the door behind her. At her feet, Pickles greeted her, and Elena sank down, running her fingers against his coated back. Once Pickles fled once another noise emerged, Elena made her way into the kitchen to find out what the commotion was.

"Nothing, just the pan with the meat. Thankfully, it landed on the bottom." Caroline relief was evident. As she entered the kitchen, which was styled like a country home, she saw Caroline decked in a white apron, accompanied by pink oven mitts. her golden blonde hair was gathered up in as scrunchie, and Elena stifled a giggle as she observed her ever-neurotic friend.

"Here," Elena offered as she squatted to reach the pot. But when she got the scent of raw, uncooked meat, Elena felt her stomach flop backwards. Her hand clasped her mouth as a wave of nausea hit.

"Oh, god." She gasped, shooting upward. She didn't have time to say anything as she sprinted for the bathroom, her boots squeaking against the tile.

"Elena?"

As Elena burst through the bathroom door, she sunk to her knees, ignoring the shooting pain as she leaned over the toilet and deposited her stomach into the porcelain bowl. When it seemed like it was going on forever, it had suddenly calmed. God, what the hell was that? She hadn't even eaten anything today. What could she have thrown up?

"Elena, what's wrong?"

Once she felt somewhat confident that she wasn't going to throw up anymore, Elena mustered the strength to respond.

"Everything's fine," she called. "Just an upset stomach."

Knowing Caroline was getting antsy, Elena got to her feet and flushed the toilet. Once she made her way back into the kitchen, Caroline was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Have you eaten anything today?" She frowned.

"No." Elena shook her head. "The raw meat just got to me for some reason."

"Do you feel like helping or do you need to go home?" Caroline wondered.

"I can help," Elena shook her head. She hadn't come all this way only to leave after accomplishing nothing. "What happened to the food?" As Elena looked around the kitchen, she caught sight of the chicken and when another wave of nausea threatened, Elena turned away and let out small breaths, trying to only breath through her mouth.

"No, you don't need to. Go home. I got it." Caroline said gently.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked. "Because I can-"

Caroline shook her head firmly. "Elena, go home."

"Thanks," Elena smiled as she gave Caroline a quick hug as she was unsure whether she was contagious.

"No problem." Caroline said.

"Have a romantic night." Elena smiled, prompting Caroline to flush. "Tell Tyler I say hi,"

"I will. See you," Caroline responded, and with a wave, Elena exited Caroline's and as the fresh air struck her, Elena wrapped her sweater tighter around her. And as she walked toward her home in the evening, she couldn't help but wonder why she had gotten sick.

* * *

**AN: **Well, hope you liked it! **Review for more! **They're greatly appreciated and _strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: _**Terrified**_ / Katharine McPhee & Jason Reeves


	3. Three

**AN: **Hi, all! Well, I've been addicted to this story so I've been working on it. I've finally managed a chapter, and it's actually the longest of the story so far. Hope you all like it! I'm pretty proud of where this is heading! Happy 2014 all!

xoxo

* * *

**~*Three*~**

Even if the sun hadn't been shining right in her eyes, Elena still would've been wide awake. She had been lying in her bed, wide awake for the past four hours. She was just far too excited. Bonnie was flying in today from North Carolina after a visit to her mother. It had been a month since she'd seen her second best friend. And she couldn't have been more excited.

Immediately, a ringing essence hung in the air, and Elena reached over for her phone which was perched on her nightstand. Without looking to check the caller ID, she pressed answer.

"Hello?" She asked curiously.

"Hey, girl." A familiar voice smiled through the phone. And when she immediately recognized it, Elena lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Bonnie!" Elena squealed. "How are you?"

"I just got in," Bonnie explained. "I'm taking a taxi to my house and then I'll be over at the shop. I have quite a few orders to start."

Elena nodded in remembrance that Bonnie had been gone for a month and had been on high demand for her cakes.

"Your flight came in earlier than I thought,"' Elena gasped as her gaze met the alarm clock. "It's eight. I thought you came in at nine."

"Yeah, I was. But the plane had no winds to fight against, thankfully." Bonnie said. "I'm assuming Caroline's already up and at the shop." Elena could practically hear Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure." Elena giggled, having no doubt that Caroline was almost always there exactly at at seven to prepare for opening.

"So, do you want me to come pick you up on my way there?"  
Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head as she set her phone on her bed which was now on speaker. She swung her ling olive legs over the bed as she hopped off.

"Oh, I'll meet you." She told Bonnie as she slid out of her pajama shorts and pulled her pink tank top over her head.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, yeah," Elena nodded firmly despite the fact that Bonnie couldn't see her action. "I like walking. It'll save you a trip and you can just go right to the store."

Bonnie sighed. "Elena, I've known you for sixteen years. You know that I know that it's no trouble at all."

"Bonnie, thank you for the offer, but I've taken to walking along the shore on my way. It reminds me of them,"

She didn't want to have to pull out the "dead-parent reminiscing" card. But she honestly did want to walk. It calmed her, and she didn't want to risk getting sick in front of Bonnie. The girl wouldn't hesitate to take her to the minute clinic, even if she had to be strapped to the top of Bonnie's Fusion and pulled in by her hair.

"Alright," Bonnie sighed. "I'll see you."

Elena bid Bonnie a swift goodbye and hung up. She just needed to run a brush through her hair, throw an outfit on and she was ready.

As she made her way to the bathroom to change, the doorbell rang, and Elena swiftly threw on her choice of apparel, a white tee under. A green tank top, followed by a cute denim skirt that Caroline had bought for her last Christmas.

"Coming," Elena hollered as the bell made a second appearance. Once she placed her hand on the handle, she whisked the door open, not even noticing that the door vibrated off of the walls. Bonnie stood in front of her, smiling. Her banged raven hair fell over her forehead, and stretched down to her shoulders. Warm hazel eyes stared at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Bonnie!" Elena squealed as she threw her arms around the petite girl.

"What are you-?"

"I knew you wouldn't turn me down if I was already at your house." Bonnie smiled knowingly, and Elena hated that she was right.

"I thought you were at the airport still." Elena said.

"Well, I had to make you believe me." She shrugged with a small smile.

"Alright, well, I just need to throw on my boots and we can go." Elena said, deciding to let the whole thing go.

"Sure thing," Bonnie said as Elena moved to let Bonnie in. Immediately, Bonnie took a seat at the bench beside her door. "So, what did I miss?"

Elena began to scan her mind for any event or story to tell, but she couldn't think of much. Suddenly, she remembered her impending date with Damon tonight. And she wanted to inform Bonnie before Caroline got ahold of her.

"Alright, I have something to tell you before Caroline gets a chance, but _please_ don't cry, squeal or jump up and freak out." Elena said slowly as she sat down in the chest across from Bonnie, who suddenly looked worried.

"Don't tell me you've met someone," Bonnie said suspiciously, and Elena blinked. She had to give it to Bonnie. The girl was well beyond a good guesser. She should be on _Jeopardy_ or something.

"You _have!"_ Bonnie breathed, her green eyes wide. "Elena Gilbert, anti-romantic has been swept off of her feet by a man? I'll have to call _E! News."_

Elena rolled her eyes. "Very funny. First, I'm not anti-romantic. I've just never found a guy who isn't either a lying, cheating asshole, in the closet, or emotionally detached. And I appreciate a rose bouquet and chocolate when the time is right."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, "I'm just ... Shocked. It's just that it's been a while since you've been interested in anyone. It's refreshing to see you like this."

"Thanks," Elena smiled. "It's fine. I'm gonna go grab my boots and we can go."

* * *

"Damn it, Hayley, where are the flowers?"

Caroline's strict tone startled Elena as she and Bonnie entered the shop. And when they did, Elena was reminded of the cafe the day she met Damon.

"Holy shit," Bonnie breathed as she looked around. At least a dozen women stood in the store, scattered out like a baseball team on the field. Poor Vanessa was scrambling at the register, and Caroline was stomping her way through the store, no doubt in search of Hayley. Matt was at the sampler table in the middle of the room, showing a couple of women their samples.

"Bonnie?"

As Elena and Bonnie glanced up, Matt was approaching them slowly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Matt," Bonnie smiled, and soon, she had her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, good to see you," he smiled. As they broke apart, Matt addressed both of them.

"Thank god you two are here now. Care's going ballistic." He sighed as he placed a hand over his neck. "Hayley can't find the flowers that she ordered. I wouldn't be surprised if she's looking for a job by lunch."

"I'll go help." Elena offered, and when Matt looked at her, she saw the look of broken hope in his eyes.

"I'll come with," Bonnie said suddenly, and Elena looked at her in surprise. Bonnie widened her eyes, and Elena knew she had a burning question.

"Alright." She sighed as she and Bonnie left Matt as they headed to the back.

"What's going on there?" Bonnie asked once they were alone. Elena didn't need to ask to know what she was referring to. As she opened box by box, she searched for the shipment that was their sample flowers.

"Just another icing out after another attempt at asking me out." Elena sighed as she pushed an already searched box aside and reached for another. She hated talking about Matt. She already felt guilty enough just knowing she hurt him.

"You say it like he's courting you for a job at the thrift." Bonnie quipped, and Elena frowned as she turned to Bonnie.

"I just can't look at him and not feel the guilt. I care about him. He's one of my best friends. But I just don't see him as anything but that. And knowing that he's hurting because of me isn't an easy burden to carry."

"No, I understand why you won't go out with him," Bonnie corrected as Elena began to open the last box. "It's just that he seems more upset than usual. I mean, this isn't the first time he's asked you out. He's still in love with you."

"Yeah, that." Elena cleared her throat. When she saw the batch of flowers, she let out a sigh of relief as she pulled a bouquet out and waved it in Bonnie's face. She pulled down the box and set it onto the concrete floor, settling herself on top of it to continue the story. "A couple of days ago, Damon called here and asked me out on a date. And Matt heard the message. I know he's livid over the fact that I'm going on a date with Damon but not him. And it's understandable."

Out of nowhere, Elena felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and immediately pulled it out, answering without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello, Elena," a velvet voice spoke sweetly, causing Elena to flush. Once she saw the look of amusement on Bonnie's face, she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Damon," Elena breathed.

"So, listen. About tonight." He cleared his throat, and Elena suddenly knew what was coming next. He warned to reschedule or cancel.

"The Summer Carnival opens down at the Boardwalk tonight, and I was wondering if you'd want to go."

Or not.

Elena immediately lit up inside. The Summer Carnival had always been one of her favorite pastimes in town.

"Sure," she grinned. She was acting like a freaking high schooler.

"I'll see you at six," he said. "Should I come pick you up at your shop?"

Elena nodded excitedly. "Yeah, that'll be good. I'll be working until then, anyway."

"See you tonight." Damon purred, and Elena felt her stomach stir with butterflies. God, why did he have to have that affect on her?

"See you," she said, and the line was cut.

"Date arrangements?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head. "It's not a date. It's a meeting between two acquaintances who are mildly interested in each other after drive-by flirting " Elena clarified, to which Bonnie responded by arching her perfect raven eyebrow.

"It's a date," Bonnie quipped with a mischievous smile, and Elena found herself giggling, when suddenly, the sound of a cleared throat emerged, and Elena and Bonnie whipped their heads to the door, where Matt held a box as he stared at Elena in longing. Once he caught her eye, he sped out of the room.

But not before Elena saw the broken look in his eyes.

"God, Matt," Elena said as she ran a stressed hand through her silky chocolate hair.

"He'll get over you," Bonnie said encouragingly, "Eventually. Elena Gilbert is not the only fish in the sea."

Elena scoffed as she stood up on her feet and scooped up the box containing the flowers.

* * *

Quarter to six rolled around fairly quickly. Elena had been on the phone with Mystic Falls Lutheran Church, scheduling her client's wedding.

"And they want a live band at the reception?" The warm voice of Pastor John asked, and Elena nodded.

"They are pushing for the case, yes," she explained.

"Alright," Pastor John sighed. "I'll make the arrangements. I'll just need the information of the band that Ms. Wolf and Mr. Lockwood are interested in."

"Great, will do. Thank you so much, Pastor John." Elena smiled as she set the phone on the dock, relieved to be finally getting off of the phone after four straight hours of indulging in the activity. Yes, it was her job and she loved her job more than anything, but today of all days was the one she needed to be overflowed with calls. She had her meeting with Damon. Or date, as Bonnie and Caroline had insisted it be called. Rolling her eyes as she recalled their attempts, Elena pushed all thoughts aside as she examined the clock. Shit. She has less than twenty minutes to get ready, and as she dropped her gaze to her choice of apparel, she suddenly felt underdressed.

"Elena!"

As she looked up in her frenzy, Elena caught sight of Caroline and Bonnie rushing toward her looking frantic.

"What the-?" Caroline spluttered as she gestured to Elena's outfit. "Why aren't you ready?"

Elena sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I just got off the phone with the church. I didn't realize how the time had passed."

"It's fine. We'll just have to change your outfit and touch you up." Bonnie stated as she observed Elena's appearance.

"What?" Elena squeaked, "I don't have time to run home-"

"I know." Caroline said. "Which is why..."

As Caroline's face broke into a wide and mysterious grin, Elena frowned as Caroline reached for Elena's hand. Elena would've spoke with rejection, however her nerves were blocking her words. Her legs had been turned on to autopilot as she hazily followed Caroline and Bonnie toward what seemed to be in her state, the storage room.

Suddenly, they came it a halt, and Caroline momentarily let go of Elena's hand to strip away the tarp that had covered a rack of gorgeous yet casual dresses. All with the name "Forbes Bridal" printed onto the tags that hung from them.

And when Elena picked up what Caroline was putting down, her eyes widened as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She denied. "We are not using your mother's shipments."

"Elena, it's _one_ dress. Plus, she's totally fine with it." Caroline added with a grin.

"Well, _I'm_ not." Elena countered. "These are bridesmaid dresses."

"You think I don't know that?" Caroline retorted, offended, and Elena felt a twinge of guilt. Until Caroline had went to pull a dress off of the size 2 rack.

"No-"

"Damn it, Elena," Caroline huffed as she shoved the purple dress into Elena's chest. "Take it into the changing rooms and try it on. _Now."_

Before Elena could argue, Bonnie escorted Elena to the nearest dressing room, the sound of Elena's boots squeaking against the floor as she attempted to resist. Sure enough, however, Elena was shoved and locked into a cubicle, and knowing that she wasn't going to be let out until she had tried the dress on, she reluctantly slid out of her clothes.

"You won't regret it, Elena!" She had heard Caroline's certain voice flow into the cubicle.

She was a handful.

Soon, after five minutes of occupation in the dressing room, Elena squeaked her door open hesitantly, and when she felt a thud from the other side, Bonnie soon appeared. Caroline stood aside her, her mouth hung open.

"What?" Elena asked as she gauged her friends' reactions.

"Jesus," Bonnie gasped. Elena's gaze shifted to her, and Bonnie wore a grin that rivaled Caroline's.

"Absolutely," Caroline clapped her hands together. "So beautiful."

Deciding that she had finally warned to see what she had looked like in the dress, Elena turned around and was met with the image of herself, decked in a beautiful and elegant purple dress. Sleeveless, the dress was perfectly fitting, had no sign of low-cut areas, nor was it to short. With the assisting ruffles, it had reminded her of her recent purchase from Forever 21. This was her dress. And though she despised to admit it, Caroline and Bonnie were right.

"Wow," Elena breathed as she took herself in.

"Yeah," Caroline giggled as she and Bonnie snuck into the frame in either side of Elena.

"Now, shoes."

* * *

As Elena sat at the front desk, she patiently awaited Damon's arrival. I'm fact, every time that the entrance bell chimed, Elena found herself glancing upward hopefully, only to he disappointed when she saw it was just another customer. She as slouched over the desk, trying to fix the ribbon of white roses that fell from the edge. Earlier, a bride and her young son came in, and while Bonnie tended to the mother, Elena was busy making calls as the son played with the string. And every time the mother went to tell the boy not to play with it, Bonnie called her over. She herself would've done the task, but she was tangled up in phone calls nonstop.

"Wow,"

When Elena recognized the velvet voice enter the shop, she snapped her head upward, and was met with bright blue eyes. However, when her heels pounded against the counter, she scrambled to her feet in embarrassment. No doubt he hadn't seen her cleavage as they were certainly exposed as long as she was tending to the flower string.

"Hi," she said breathlessly as she took him in. He wore black slacks,which had the hem of his white dress shirt tucked in. Elena couldn't nor wouldn't deny that he looked absolutely delicious.

Damn, she needed to get her thoughts straight. And at that moment, Elena realized that Damon was a hazard to her conscience.

"And I thought _I_ looked pretty damn good," he assessed with a smirk that had Elena's inner feline clawing at the beautiful bastard. _You look absolutely fuckable!_ Her Inner Feline purred. Elena immediately shoved her down. She wasn't the type of girl to jump in the sack with a near stranger as much as her Inner Feline had wanted her to.

"Thanks," she grinned as she flushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

_Oh, stop downplaying the sex god!_ Her Inner Feline hissed. Was there an 'off' button?

Damon's eyes met hers.

"Why, thank you, Elena," he drew her name out so sultry-like that she wouldn't have been surprised if her Inner Feline had pounced the man within the next seconds.

"So, shall we go?" He asked, and Elena would've responded had she not heard the loud thud that crashed onto the floor.

When she turned, the center-piece vase that rested on the table not five seconds ago was now spread out across the floor in a mess. As she looked up, Matt stood beside the center table, his bloodied hand filled with shards of glass, and a look of absolute devastation played at his face. It was only when she noticed Matt's gaze flicker behind her that Elena realized that his seeing her with Damon had caused him to become upset and throw the vase onto the floor. If she hadn't felt guilty enough, this took home the gold. As Elena made to rush over to help, she was soon stopped in her tracks by a wide-eyed Caroline, who spayed her palm out int the air as she bent down beside the remains of the shattered vase.

"Go!" She cried. "I've got this!"

Elena blinked. "Are you sure? Because-"

_"Go!"_ Caroline insisted, a fiery strike in her eyes.

Instead of moving toward Caroline and the scene, Elena slowly backed up until she felt a thud behind her. Damon's eyes greeted her as she whipped around. She didn't miss the message in his eyes. So she nodded and followed him out of the store.

"I am _so_ sorry about that," Elena said desperately. How she has managed to allow Damon inside there for Matt to see, she didn't know; but she did know that Damon wasn't a secret and the only way for Matt to move on was for him to see that he had no other choice.

"It's fine," Damon said. "Who was he?"

Elena sighed. "Matt. "One of my best friends. He's worked at the shop for us since his house was foreclosed. He's saving up for an apartment. Right now, he's staying with my little brother Jeremy."l

"Huh," Damon muttered, causing Elena to intervene.

"What?" She asked.

Damon shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed. And when they had approached what looked to be a baby blue Camaro, no more words were exchanged.

* * *

The Mystic Falls Summer Carnival was exactly as Elena remembered it; neon lights flashed brilliantly in every direction, displaying names of attentions as well as food stands. The first thing Elena saw as they entered the boardwalk the Ferris wheel, and she remembered that she'd always wanted to be kissed at the top. That wasn't so easy as she was slightly afraid of heights and had never been on one before.

"Pretty incredible, huh?"

As Damon's voice called her to, Elena nodded. I grew up here. Every summer in high school, my friends came here."

"My little brother Stefan and I came here every summer as kids." Damon shared, and Elena raised her eyebrows.

"You grew up here, too?" She asked, and Damon nodded.

"When you're a member of a Founding Family, you don't really get much of a choice."

Wait.

"Your family was one of the Founding Families as well?"

"Yep." Damon nods as if it's no big deal. "Salvatore's. You?"

"Gilbert's." Elena said, feeling excited about meeting another member. "Did you go to the party the other day?"

Damon moaned as he nodded. "Horrible. The Fell's really need to go to 'How To Throw A Party The Right Way'."

"Yeah, I blacked out from drinking to remember any of it. But it must've been awful or I would've remembered some."

"Yeah, I blacked out to. Pretty much the entire guest list did after someone brought the beer."

"The only thing that saved the night." Elena giggled.

"Definitely." Damon agreed as he shifted in his seat. "So, any reason your friend smashed the vase?"

As damon brought up the incident, Elena's mood dropped, but she felt talking about it would help.

"In my freshmen year of high school, Matt asked me out. I wasn't too keen on dating one of my best friends, but agreed to it. We went out for about a few weeks."

"And then?" Damon asked gently.

Elena braced herself. "And then... my parents died." She sighed, feeling as if a small ghost was being put to rest; she never was one to share her life story with a stranger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Damon interjected, but Elena waved him off.

"It was a long time ago. Anyway, after that, I stopped believing in love; my parents were the epitome of true love and happiness that I couldn't bear to be with anyone in that way. So for a long time, I completely avoided guys. But matt still has hope that he and I will get back together. It's hard, letting him down. I mean, before my parents died, I cared about him in a way that maybe could've been swayed to a romantic way, but when my parents died, I couldn't look at anyone in that way for a long time."

"And when he saw me with you, he got jealous." Damon deduced.  
Elena nearly jumped out of her seat as he hit the nail. "Exactly." She nodded.

"Well, let's hope I give him something to be jealous of," Damon quipped, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

That definitely wouldn't be to hard to do.

"So, how about you?" Elena asked as she composed herself. "Any relationship drama?"

At her words, Damon sighed. "There was one. Katherine."

"Who was she?"

"She was a girl I met in high school. We fooled around a bit, and I eventually fell for her."

"Sounds complicated." Elena assessed.

"You have no idea." Damon chuckled, and Elena couldn't help but think there was an off sound to the action.

"So, what do you want to so?" Damon asked, and Elena knew he wanted to step down from the subject.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Who's turn is it?"

Elena and Damon stood in the center of the carnival, both examining the map of attractions carefully. For the last half hour, they had spent their time doing things that one had never done before. Elena had thought the idea up as Caroline and her conversation about _Breakfast At Tiffany's _came to mind.

"Mine," Elena said as she traced her index finder across the paper map.

"Ah," Elena decided as her eyes landed on the Ferris wheel. Within seconds her index finger was hovering over the image.

"The Ferris wheel?" Damon inquired with a look of shock.

"I've never been on one." She admitted shyly. It was like saying you'd never tasted chocolate or are McDonald's.

"I'm sort of afraid of heights." Elena said cautiously.

"If that's the case, then why don't you pick something different?" Damon wondered.

"No. I want to do this. I'll feel better." She said determinedly.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with wanting me to kiss you at the top like those cheesy romance films?" He arched a questionable eyebrow at her, and Elena felt her skin begin to flame and willed it not to.

_Hell yes! _Her Inner Romantic cried.

"Don't be so cocky," Elena challenged him with an eyebrow. Even though a small part of her perked up when he let the elephant out.

"You know I'm right." He smirked, and Elena couldn't restrain her blush no longer.

"Think what you may," Elena chuckled. "Let's go!"

* * *

After ten grueling minutes of standing in line and Damon's cocky flirtation, the two or them finally were seated in a cart for the Ferris wheel, and Elena suddenly breathed in. She was facing one of her fears. She could do it.

She would do it.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked as he brushed his hand against her thigh.

Sure he meant for the gesture to be comforting, but Elena could only think of his touch on her. Damn good she was wearing a dress to cover or she'd be going more stir crazy than she already was.

"What?" Elena asked as she turned to face him.

He's not touching you. He's not touching you.

"You look a little pale." He assessed.

"I told you, I have a little fear of heights," she reminded him as she saw the ground begin to shrink beneath her. "I'm j-just a little nervous."

"How little?" Damon asked, and once their cart was halfway to the top, Elena closed her eyes to prevent her from glancing down.

"Maybe not so little after all," she said as she still imagined the sight. Her heart was racing, nearly jumping out her chest. The handle was suddenly slippery, and Elena realized her hands were sweaty. God, this was a mistake. She was never doing this again.

Suddenly, everything froze as Damon placed his hand under her chin, calling her eyes to him.

"Hey," he whispered. "You're fine. It's alright."

And as Elena's gaze drifted to his lips, time seemed to stop completely as her heart picked up again, but for entirely different reasons.

And as Damon's lips neared hers, Elena leaned in, ready for the contact, ready to be lost in him.

But her wish didn't come as she felt her stomach flop. Elena turned away from him and gripped the edge of the cart with her life as she deposited her stomach onto the cart floor.

"Shit." Damon swore, and Elena didn't need to look back to see him recoil. She expected he would be at the very edge of the seat. But when she felt her hair being scooped up and a warm hand on her back, Elena was suddenly confused. Why was he helping her? Shouldn't he be disgusted?

"What are you-?" She heaved.

"Shh." Damon interrupted. "It's alright."

Elena wanted to argue with him that it was sure as hell not alright, but as she moved to speak, her stomach churned once more.

* * *

The ride home was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Elena hadn't said anything since her 'Damon, I'm so sorry for ruining tonight' speech. After his acceptance, they found their way down in the ground, and Elena was aided by damon and a staff assistant to the car via wheelchair. Elena would've been humiliated, but she knew she was crazy to try to walk with her tender stomach, so she let it go. The assistant, who eyed Elena much too long for her liking, offered her a bucket, bid them a safe night and went on his merry way.

"I'm sorry-" Elena began as she clutched the bucket in her lap. Damon held up a hand, and before she could ask, he pulled in front of her house.

"How did you-?"

"I called your shop. Some Bonnie friend told me."

Great. Caroline would know by now what happened. There was no dodging that bullet. She would surely be dragged into the ER by mid morning, yet as Elena felt a tiny wave of nausea, she contemplated that a medical visit wouldn't hurt.

"Listen, Damon-"

Immediately, Damon climbed out of the car and Elena was left alone. Seconds later, her door opened, revealing a hand. Elena sighed as she took its. Silence filled the atmosphere as he walked her up to her door, and Elena stopped in her tracks.

"Damon." She said, and immediately Damon turned. "I'm so sorry that I ruined this. God, I should never have let myself go up into that Ferris wheel-"

"It's not your fault."

What?

"What do you-?"

"Don't blame the night on yourself. It just happened." He said. "And I'm honestly glad we did."

Elena blinked, stunned and confused by his words. "What do you mean?"

"Because if we hadn't gone up there," Damon said slowly and gently as he approached Elena, who suddenly felt her back against her door. "Then I wouldn't have had the courage to do this."

She soon felt soft and warm hands cup her face. Before he could seal her fate, Elena shook her head sadly.

"I have the breath of a dumpster." She reminded him cautiously. She wanted him to continue, but not to throw up as well.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" He said against her breath.

Just as she was to protest, Damon's lips teased hers, and immediately, they found here in the dark, and Elena responded at once.

"Damon," she said breathlessly. His kiss was rapidly robbing her of her breath, but she didn't care. The pads of his thumbs brushed against her cheeks, turning her to a puddle of melted chocolate. God, his touch was electrifying.

"I should go," Elena said against his lips.

_No, No! You will not ruin this!_ Her Inner Romantic shouted. Elena slapped her hand over the bitch.

She wasn't the girl who would hop into bed with a guy on their first date. No matter how much the devil on her shoulder and her Inner Feline craved her to be.

"Right." Damon pulled away. The look in his eyes told her he mustered every ounce of strength to stop.

"So, how about a rain check?"

Elena looked up into blue eyes.

"What?" She squeaked. "You actually want to try this again?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Do you think that after that, I could just walk away from you without a second glance?"

His words swelled into her heart, and her Inner Romantic cheered.

_Are you brain-dead? Say yes to him!_

"Besides, if we're being honest, I didn't count tonight as our first date."

Despite the instant stab of hurt, Elena spoke. "Oh? Why not?"

Damon cleared his throat. "Because if tonight _had_ been our first date, I would've picked you up in my car, we'd eat a candlelight dinner and I'd walk you to your door like I did tonight."

Damn it, say yes! You want this! Take it! Her Inner Romantic chanted, and Elena surrendered.

"Alright," Elena said with a blush. And she didn't care if he saw it.

"I'll call you." He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I like your blush." He said softly as he met her eyes.

What? Really?

Before Elena could respond to his admission, he was already down the staircase and in his car.

And Elena felt like a teenager as she entered her house on a cloud and slid down the back of the front door, touching her now plump lower lip.

* * *

**AN: **Well, hope you liked it! **Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and _strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: _**Terrified**_ / Katharine McPhee & Jason Reeves


	4. Four

**AN: **hi all! First, sorry on the length of this chapter. I had some struggles with it but wanted to get this out to you. Probably not the best one, but hope it's alright! Second, please forgive my possible mistakes with the terminology and all at the middle. (You'll know what part.) I don't know how accurate it is. If anyone is willing to or knows some information, it will be greatly appreciatEd! Thanks! Happy reading! Hope it's decent!

xoxo

* * *

**~*Four*~**

It had been about a week since Elena practically ruined her and Damon's date by depositing her fear of heights on the top of the ferris wheel. She was far too embarrassed to see him again, and she was wrapped up in work. The spring was one of their busiest times, as brides warned summer weddings. However, today was the only free day she could get. She, Caroline and Bonnie were in the back of Caroline's mother's bridal shop, trying on wedding dresses. Of course, Caroline had been the only one of the three of them that had actually had a reason to try on wedding dresses, seeing as she was the only one engaged, let alone actually in an official relationship at the moment. However, it wouldn't hurt anyone if they had pretended for a moment.

"That's definitely the one," Bonnie cheered as Caroline twirled in her dress. Lace flew down her body, accenting every curve and giving her body a more pure and innocent look. Elena would've actually liked it for her wedding dress.

_If you ever actually get married._ Her Inner Romantic lectured. She obviously wanted someone to be happy with, but Elena shoved the depressing thought aside.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Caroline agreed as she eyed herself in the mirror in front of her.

"Elena,"

As she had heard her name, Elena snapped her head back toward Caroline and Bonnie looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, I love it." Elena nodded as she recomposed herself. "It's absolutely beautiful on you,"

Caroline squealed as she clapped her hands together. "I know, right?"

"Are you going to get it?" Bonnie wondered, and Caroline nodded excitedly. "I really love it."

"I'm going to go try this dress on," Elena said as she held an expensive pink dress in her arm, the color request for Caroline's bridesmaid dresses.

"Don't take it off before we see it!" Caroline demanded, to which Elena rolled her eyes at.

"Roger that," she retorted as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Two minutes later, Elena stood in the front of the elegant glass wall, assessing her appearance in the mirror.

"Damn it," She hissed. She was struggling to get the zipper all the way up on the dress, but she wasn't able to.

"What's wrong?" Caroline wondered with a panicked voice. Elena sighed as she unlatched the door and swung it open.

"This dress won't zip up." she sighed. Immediately, Caroline scurried over and took the zipper from Elena.

As Caroline struggled to zip the dress up, Elena's hand flew to her stomach as the action was now beginning to suffocate her.

"Wha-Is it the right size?" Caroline sighed in defeat as she checked the tag inside the dress.

"It's a two," Elena nodded with a nervous look. She almost always wore a size two dress. Why the hell wasn't it fitting?

"You're right," Caroline sighed as she released the dress. "Well, you know, my mom may have accidentally had the labels misprinted-"

"It's not that simple, though," Elena shook her head. It didn't seem that simple.

"Well, let's just try the next size up." Bonnie interjected, and Elena had felt herself relax as she was not doubtful that the next size up would fit. As Bonnie walked over to the rack, she fetched the same dress and handed it to Elena, who ducked back into the dressing room.

* * *

"Oh, my god," Elena breathed.

It was a size 3.

And it _still_ didn't fit.

"Here," Bonnie hollered, and before Elena knew it, a dress flew over the door, the same one but size 4.

"I don't understand," She said as she threw on the size 4. "I'm almost always a size 2."

"Well, maybe you've put on some weight-"

"Not possible," Elena shook her head instantly, more determined on countering Caroline's theory than being hurt by the comment. "I go to the gym three times a week. I do yoga every day and only drink water."

Elena was never one to care for her figure, but as she was approaching Caroline's wedding, she did want to look good in her bridesmaid dress.

"Thank god," Elena breathed in relief as she examined herself in her dress. The zipper fit, thankfully. She wouldn't have known what to do had it not fit. One thing was for sure, though-she needed to go to the gym more from now on.

"Let us see it!" Bonnie squealed, and Elena opened the door.

"Oh, my god!" Caroline placed her hands over her mouth in surprise, and Elena saw the smile hidden beneath.

"It actually looks better on you than me," Bonnie admitted. Elena shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bonnie," she said. "You look amazing in yours. I'm two sizes up than what I thought I was. I'm just upset. I need to go to the gym more." she decided.

"Elena, you're _gorgeous,"_ Caroline admonished. "You don't need to do all of this."

"I _want_ to," Elena said. "It makes me feel better."

"Okay, then," Caroline threw her hands in the air. "Are we ready to go grab some food?"

* * *

"So, have you set a date yet?"

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sat inside some fancy restaurant who's name Elena couldn't pronounce. They were discussing Caroline's wedding. The only thing they'd done about it was be excited and shop for their dresses.

"Not yet." Caroline shook her head as she took a sip of her diet coke. "Tyler wants to get married sometime in the winter. His parents are in Hong Kong on business, and the only time they can come is near then. I really don't care, but it's stressful finding the right date that works for as many people as possible,"

"Well, whoever wants to be there should and will make time to attend your wedding." Elena said encouragingly. She knew how neurotic Caroline could be, and she wanted to reassure her friend that it didn't need to be as complicated as she was making it.

"How about December 13?" Bonnie suggested randomly.

_"No!"_ Caroline shrieked. "That's a Friday, Bonnie. I'm not risking my wedding."

"Oh, come on," Elena shook her head. "You don't actually believe in that superstition crap, do you?"

Caroline scoffed as she blinked. "Well..no, but that doesn't mean that I want to risk the chance of something bad happening!"

"Well, what weekday do you prefer to get married on?" Bonnie asked.

"Saturday," Caroline shrugged. "I think that there's just something-" she waved her hands as if she were a magician _-'"magical_ about Saturday weddings."

"Well, Saturday it is," Elena giggled.

"Alright," a strange voice came out and Elena glanced upward to see a warm pair of green eyes as the waitress smiled. "Who had the spaghetti with meat sauce?"

Elena immediately raised her hand. She had been starving since they had gotten to the mall. Two _hours_ of wedding dress shopping could do a lot to a girl's energy level. Especially when one of your companions was Caroline Forbes.

"Alrighty," the waitress, who wore the name tag 'Anna' said as she set the hot plate that contained perhaps the most delicious looking meal Elena had ever seen.

"And the fish sandwich?"

As Bonnie raised her hand, Elena locked eyes with the orange meat that was cushioned between two soft buns, and something inside of her stirred...the _wrong_ way.

"Oh, god," She choked as her hands flew simultaneously to her mouth and stomach.

There was no time to excuse herself as she scrambled out of the booth. Thankfully, she had been on the outside. Otherwise the time for either Caroline or Bonnie to let her out would've only made it worse.

Once she was on her feet, Elena gave a track Olympian a run for their money as she dashed toward the women's restroom. Her knees gave out just in time to deposit her stomach into one of the stall's porcelain bowl. Shit, what the hell was wrong with her? Why was she getting sick?

"Elena!" The sounds of Caroline and Bonnie's voices cried from the other side of the door. Perfect. Elena reached her hand upward for a scrap of toilet paper and wiped the excess waste off of her mouth, and tossed the scrap into the toilet. Just as Elena stepped outside of the stall, Caroline and Bonnie stood in front of her, arms crossed and eyes narrow.

"What?" Elena shrugged as she walked past them and up to the sink, annoyed that her voice sounded hoarse. "Sorry,"

"Don't apologize," Caroline said, and Elena turned around. She was honestly shocked that Caroline wasn't giving her crap.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, and Elena landed her gaze on her. "We'll figure everything out at the doctor's, and all will be dandy."

Elena was about to protest, but she knew that she was coming down with something that when she just got medicine, she would be back to new.

"Fine," Elena surrendered as she threw her hands aside. "I'll call in the morning-"

"Oh, no," Caroline shook her head. you're not getting away that easily. We're taking you to the minute clinic."

"I don't think that'll be necessary-" Elena shook her head, but Caroline held her hand up.

"Yes, it is!" She exclaimed. "There could be something seriously wrong with you, Elena. Plus, it may be a week before you could get an appointment at the office."

"Alright," Elena sighed as she surrendered. She would go to the doctor, get a diagnosis and prescription, and soon, she's be back to herself. That was far less complicated than having Caroline give her closing argument.

"Excellent," Caroline clapped her hands together in triumph. "We'll head over straight after this."

* * *

Elena ran her fingers through her hair as she sat in the patient room, up on the examination table. Bonnie and Caroline were outside in the waiting room much to their reluctance. They- or in particular, Caroline- had been insistent on being at her side to support her, but Elena knew the that was not entirely the truth. They had expressed concern that Elena wouldn't tell them what the doctor said so as they wouldn't freak out. But fortunately, for herself, Caroline and Bonnie were not related to her legally, so they couldn't come in as long as Elena didn't want them to.

So here, Elena sat as she fiddled with her fingers, waiting very impatiently and nervously for the doctor to come and evaluate her. Just as Elena was about to wonder how much longer she would be waiting, a soft knock caused her to glance up.

"Knock, knock," A young ginger-haired woman peeked her head around the corner. "Elena Gilbert, is it?" She asked, glancing at her clipboard.

Elena nodded, feeling her nerves on high. "Yes," she said with a small voice. Damn, she really needed to get it together.

"Hi," the doctor greeted with a smile as she held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you," Elena took her offered hand and shook it nervously.

"So," Dr. Mitchell sighed as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. "What's the problem, Elena?" She asked as she pulled out her clipboard and sat down at the desk.

Elena immediately sat straight up as she cleared her throat. "Over the past week, I've been having some nausea waves and have even thrown up a few times."

"When was the last time you threw up?" Dr. Mitchell asked as she looked up from her clipboard.

"Actually, just about a half hour ago." Elena said.

"Alright." Dr, Mitchell says, "Any other things?"

"We'll, I was trying on wedding dresses earlier today. My friends getting married, and I went for a size two, but the zipper wouldn't come up. The one that fit was a size four."  
"Interesting." Dr. Mitchell assessed, "Is that all?"

Elena shook her head. "Lately, my breasts have been feeling a little sore."

Elena saw as Dr. Sage pursed her lips as she wrote something down. Uh-oh.

"Elena, when was your last menstrual cycle?" She asked suddenly.

"Er," Elena muttered as she thought back. "April 20th."

Dr. Mitchell wrote what Elena assumed was her date down, and Elena glanced over at the calendar on the wall.

May 25.

"Alright, well, before I can do an accurate diagnosis, I need a sample," Dr. Mitchell said as she held out a small clear container. "The bathrooms just around the corner on your left."

"Alright," Elena sighed as she took the cup and stood up.  
As she made her way to the bathroom, she felt her palms begin to sweat. What if something was seriously wrong? What if she was contagious? Who had she touched?

Deciding that she was worrying over what may not be, Elena slid into the bathroom, leaving her worry outside.

Her worry was back as she handed the sample to Dr. Mitchell, who excused herself to take it to testing. Elena strongly attempted to count the clouds in the sky out the window as she wanted and needed a distraction.

A knock suddenly startled her, her nerves momentarily skyrocketing. When Dr. Mitchell entered, Elena tried to get a reading off off her face, but nothing was given away.

"Well, I have the results, and they are what I expected." Dr. Mitchell sighed as she looked at Elena cautiously.

_Breathe, Elena. Whatever it is, medicine will cure._

"You're pregnant."

* * *

If time could've stopped, if would've stopped then and there for Elena.

"What?" She breathed, her voice so small that she want sure she'd spoken at all.

Of course.

Tender, sore breasts? Weight gain? Nausea and vomiting? Late periods?

How the hell was she not able to read the signs earlier?

"The next step is to have an ultrasound done, and as I have no other patients scheduled for today as it's a little late, if you'll just follow me into the next room, we can do a quick one here."

Elena's body went into autopilot as she stood up and followed Dr. Mitchell into the conjoined room. Her mind was replaying the two words that had stopped her world.

_You're pregnant._

When bright fluorescent lights nearly blinded her, Elena saw the exam room come into view.

"If you'll just hop up and lay down on the table. Bend your knees onto the pedals. Also, please take off your pants and underwear. Use this to cover yourself." Dr. Mitchell instructed Elena as she held out a blanket, which she took absentmindedly. Her mind was _definitely_ absent at the moment. As she finished undressing, she laid back down, pulling the fleece blanket over her private area, just below her abdomen.

"Now, this is a transvaginal ultrasound." Dr. Mitchell explained. I"t will be able to detect a pregnancy earlier than a pelvic one. We can see how far along you are."

Elena nodded as she prepared herself.

"Oh, god," she gasped as Dr. Mitchell slid the transducer into her center.

"Sorry," Dr. Mitchell apologized. "It can be a little cold at first."

_Obviously_.

Elena felt uncomfortable as Dr. Mitchell moved the tube inside of her, searching.

"Ah," She finally said as she pressed a button on the computer, pointing to the monitor. Elena's eyes flew to the screen, and when she saw the very small dot in the center, she felt time stop all over again.

Because it wasn't a dot.

It was a baby.

_Her_ baby.

"Oh, my god," Elena choked out as her eyes clouded. A little human was inside of her. She had no idea how it had gotten there, but she didn't care right now, she was already attached to the baby as it nestled inside of her.

"H-How far along am I?" Elena asked, the first words she had spoken since she found out she was pregnant.

"I'd say about a week and a half. Give or take."

A week and a half. What had happened then?

Suddenly, Elena felt the wind being knocked out of her as realization smacked her in the face.

_The Founder's Party._

That had to be it. It just _had_ to be. There was no other event that she had attended a week and a half ago where she couldn't have remembered having a one-night stand.

And that's exactly what it was.

She was drunk; So drunk that she'd blacked out.

But who was the father?

Elena's focus was suddenly on just that.

Who had she been foolish enough to have drunken sex with? Who had gotten her pregnant? How the hell was she supposed to find out?

"And you're due around February of next year."

After being given a list of prenatal vitamins, Elena was referred to an OB/GYN nearby. Once that was taken care of, Elena madfe her way into the waiting room, where she saw Bonnie and Caroline talking.

"Elena!"

Elena's eyes met Caroline's panicked ones, and she watched as her and Bonnie rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. "You were in there for almost an hour."

"I-" Elena began, but stopped, she couldn't say it. She didn't even believe it.

"Damn it," Caroline hissed. "Spit it out."

Elena sighed as she took Caroline and Bonnie's hand, leading them outside. Once they were safely out in the fresh air, which Elena had desperately needed, she turned around.

"What's so secretive that you had to drag us out here for?" Caroline frowned as she threw her hands up.

"I'm pregnant." Elena announced finally.

Bonnie's mouth fell open, nearly touching the ground. "Oh, my god." She breathed.

"Yeah, right," Caroline scoffed. "Enough with the jokes. What's _really_ wrong?"

"That _is_ what's wrong." Elena said.

"That's ridiculous," Caroline shook her head. "I mean, in order to be pregnant, you need to have had sex-"

Elena raised her eyebrows expectantly at Caroline.

"Oh, my god!" Caroline cried. "Who-?"

"I don't know," Elena shook her head as she wrapped her hoodie closer to her body. "But I'm a week and a half long, which means that-"

"That you _did_ meet someone at the Founder's Party."

"Exactly. The dates match. But, there's only one problem," Elena sighed. One major problem.

"I have _no_ idea who he is."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked softly.

"I don't think that there's anything I can do," Elena laughed at the surrealism. "I was stupid, drank at a party, and had sex with a stranger. I didn't get a name, number, nothing."

"Well, I suggest you tell Damon-" Caroline began.

_"Tell Damon?"_ She squeaked as if that was the worst thing possible. Which, in retrospect, it was. "Yeah, no. There's no reason to."

"Well, if you tell him, then maybe he'll stay." Caroline suggested.

"I'm pregnant with God-Knows-Who's baby." Elena scoffed, "No guy would stay after hearing that bombshell. Which is why I'm going to call him when I get home and tell him I can't see him anymore."

"Well, maybe Damon's different," Bonnie offered quickly. "You'll never know until you tell him."

"I can't tell him. I don't even think I want to see him again." Elena said.

"We know that's a lie. You like him. Don't deny it. Look, you've been so careful to avoid any guy since your parents died, which is totally understandable." Bonnie explained. "But give Damon a chance. He seems like a really good guy. I mean you vomited on your first date and he still kissed you. What guy would do that? One who is _clearly_ interested in you!"

"But I can't just tell him about this," Elena shook her head. "I'm pregnant and have no idea who the father is, and I probably never will. What guy would stay after that?"

"Elena, all I'm saying is that Damon really seems to like you." Bonnie sighed. "If you give him a chance, he may surprise you."

Elena didn't know what to say. If she told him, and he left her, she'd be devastated. But if she told him and he did stay, then she wouldn't have to go through this alone. She wouldn't have to go through it without him.

She wouldn't have to raise a baby alone.

"Alright," Elena nodded. "I'll try to tell him when I see him again."

Two sighs of relief filled Elena's ears, and she said no more on the subject as the three of them climbed into Bonnie's s blue Fusion.

All that Elena could think of as she rested her hand on her stomach was the small baby that she would meet in nine months.

And what what happen when the time came to tell him or her that she didn't know who their father was.

* * *

**AN: ****Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and _strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: _**Terrified**_ / Katharine McPhee & Jason Reeves


	5. Five

**AN: **Hi, everyone! First, sorry for the late update! Second, sorry for the length of this chapter. I felt this was a good place to end it and really wanted to get one out to you guys! I've some plans for the next one! Hope you like it! Thanks!

* * *

**~*Four*~**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Elena's stomach grew with anxiety as she walked toward the bus stop. She was on her way to Damon's house for their rain check date. He invited her over to cook her an italian meal, and when she asked the occasion, he told her that his family is italian. So here she sat on the bus. She didn't want to make conversation with him nor Caroline and Bonnie, so he told each of them that she had gotten a ride from the other. As she approached the bus stop, she saw along the horizon the silhouette of the bus as it inched closer. As she sat on the bench due to her feet aching, she watched as the bus pulled up in front of her. As the doors swung open, she got to her feet and waited aside for the current passengers to descend. When a young woman emerged from the bus carrying a baby seat, Elena looked down at the small and delicate face. She wondered what her baby would look like. She had no idea who the father is, so she didn't know anything about how her baby would look come nine months. As the last members exited the bus, Elena made her way up the stairs and scanned her city bus pass and made her way down the aisle.

Choosing one row from the back, Elena settled on the window seat as she waited for the bus to start. Today was the day. Today was the day that she was planning on telling Damon that she was pregnant. That was already a conversation stopper. But how does one go about telling their sort of romantic interest that they are pregnant with some stranger's baby?

* * *

Elena stared her reflection in the face as she stood in Damon's bathroom. She was wrecked with nerves. How the hell was she going to tell Damon? God, she'd been stupid. She shouldn't have come. It's going to ruin everything. Better she ruin it before he was able to.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated against the porcelain sink, and Elena reached for it, checking the new message.

**_Caroline: How's it going?_**

Immediately, Elena responded with a simple text.

**_I'm freaking out. I can't do this._**

A new message appeared within seconds.

**_Caroline: You didn't tell him yet?!_**

Elena replied within seconds.

**_No, that's why I'm freaking out._**

Instead of receiving a new message, Elena felt her phone vibrate repeatedly, and she knew that Caroline was calling her. If she answered, there was a chance that Damon might overhear her conversation. But if she didn't then Caroline would continue until she answered. So Elena sighed as she pressed 'answer'.

"What?" she hissed.

"What do you mean, what?" Caroline asked over the phone. "I'm calling you to pep talk you into telling Damon the truth."

"Thanks, but I don't think that will help." Elena admitted. This was much more complicated than Caroline or Bonnie understood.

"Listen," Caroline sighed. "Damon really likes you. You wouldn't be there, eating a meal he cooked for you if he didn't. So just take a breather and remember that if you get yourself worked up too much, it won't come out the way you want it to."

When the line cut dead, Elena was both relieved and shocked that Caroline had cut her off.

There was no time to dwell. As Elena fiddled with her brown locks, she recited what she had decided on telling Damon. When she heard him call her, Elena took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

* * *

"God, this is amazing," Elena said as she took a spoonful of Damon's homemade Fettuccine.

"I can tell," Damon smirked, "You've eaten two plates. I never knew you had such an appetite."

As Elena digested Damon's words, she frowned. She had never had such an appetite.

_Until now._

She was now nervous once more as the unspoken words flew into the air.

_Get it over with!_ Her mind shouted. _Rip the bandaid off!_

"Listen, Damon-"

"Hey, wait," Damon said as he held a hand up. Elena couldn't deny the feeling of relief and disappointment sweeping through her. She just wanted to get it over with, but as he stalled her, she was relieved that she had a few more minutes of happiness.

As a slow, ballad crooned in the atmosphere, Elena looked up to see Damon's outstretched hand.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked, smiling warmly at her.

Without hesitance, Elena nodded as she took his hand. Damon led her over to the empty space near the radio, and when he splayed one of his arms around her back, Elena took his held up hand in hers as they slowly circled around each other.

They danced around the floor for what seemed like decades, and Elena couldn't deny the fact that Damon's closeness compelled her to calmness. She had forgotten entirely of anything but them, together in time with the music.

When she looked up to assess his face, it was nearing her, and she had no time to prepare for the feel of his lips on hers. It was not soft and sweet like when he had kissed her three weeks ago. It was much more passionate, filled with unexplored emotions and desire.

As his lips molded against hers, Elena felt her stomach tingling with want as she felt him all over her. His hands now found their way to her waist, pulling her to him. When she felt his body against hers, Elena moaned in response. God, she was horny. Why was she horny?

"Damon," Elena breathed as he ran his hands against her back.

"Shh," he muttered against her lips, and when he picked her up by the waist, Elena immediately responded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he set her on top of a nearby table, Elena gasped as she felt his lips on her exposed breasts.

When he reached for the zipper against her shirt, Elena pushed him up, causing him to look down at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He breathed, lust in his eyes.

"We can't," Elena said, and Damon nodded, his eyes a hooded gaze.

"As he slowly placed a kiss against her lips, Elena threw caution at the wind as she once again wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, giving him permission. He didn't hesitate to unzip her shirt with the speed of a cheetah. Her ruffled skirt was now being taken off by him, and once Elena was exposed, Damon began to undress himself.

As Elena sat there waiting, Damon eyed her with such desire and lust that she was sure she would explode the second he touched her again.

When Damon climbed on top of the table, Elena shifted against the surface to position herself more comfortably. And Damon didn't hesitate to enter her.

"Oh, god!" Elena cried out in pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, and Elena nodded. Damon resumed his motions, and when Elena felt her back sliding against the surface, she gripped the edges so hard that her nails began to cut into the wood. God, she was close.

"One more," Elena breathed, and as Damon entered her swiftly one last time, Elena cried out as her release slammed into her. When Damon collapsed on top of her Elena's breathing slowed to a stop as she thought about what they'd just done.

And she knew that she had to tell Damon.

"Good God, woman," Damon breathed as he lay on top of her. Elena smiled lightly, her guilt now pooling over her. She patted him lightly on the shoulder, and when he was standing, she sat up to face him.

"Listen, Damon," She swallowed. "There's something that you really need to know."

As Damon eyed her warily, she took a deep breath. This was it.

"I-"

Or not.

As her stomach flopped backwards, she ran over toward the kitchen sink and poured her dinner into the bowl. Once she was convinced that the wave had passed, she took the sprayer that was connected to the sink and rinsed her mouth.

"Elena?"

As she finished rinsing her mouth, she took a nearby towel and wiped her mouth against it. As she turned back to Damon, he eyed her with concern. Surely he thought that she was ill. He probably was worried that she was contagious.

"What's wrong?" he asked so quietly, and Elena blinked.

Do it.

"I'm pregnant."

As Damon regarded her as if she'd said that the Earth has eight moons, Elena felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders.

"What do you mean, you're pregnant?" Damon scoffed in disbelief. "You can't be pregnant. We just had sex."

Elena nodded.

He was in shock.

"I know," she said slowly. "But I-I've been pregnant for a few weeks,"

Damon blinked as he regarded Elena. "But we didn't-"

"No, I _know_ that we didn't," she nodded. "That's what I'm trying to say. I found out a couple of weeks ago. And-"

"And what?"

"And I have no idea who the father is, or how this happened," she said as she turned away. She couldn't stand to see the look on his face. It made her feel like she should just run out of their with her dignity while she still could.

"God, please say something," Elena pleaded as she forced herself to look up. He needed to say something to make her feel like she wasn't out of her mind for continuing their relationship after finding out about the pregnancy. If he didn't say anything, then she'd take herself elsewhere. And she really didn't want it to come to that.

"What do you want me to say?" Damon asked nonchalantly. Elena knew where this was going. He was hiding his anger. He was obviously angry. What guy in his situation _wouldn't _be?

"Nothing," She shook her head.. "I'll give you some time."

As Elena gathered her things, Damon said nothing. When she walked out of the door, Damon said nothing.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Elena still couldn't forget the other night as she sat in her living room watching some reality show that she didn't even care about. All she could think about was her conversation with Damon as it played in her mind like a broken record. She hadn't heard a word out of him since the other night. How was he taking it? Was he even thinking about it, let alone her? Did he completely forget about her and move on with some supermodel who was _not _on her way to be responsible for a child?

As these questions and others alike pondered Elena's mind, she had heard the doorbell ringing. With exhaustion, she got up off of the couch and went to answer whomever was disrupting her relaxation time. But when she opened the door, Elena let go of the handle as she caught sight of her visitor.

"Hi," Damon said warily, and Elena blinked. What was he doing here?

"Why are you here?" She asked as she wrapped her robe around her body.

"Can I come in?" Damon asked softly, and Elena waved him in as she went to stand near the couch.

"What do you want?" she asked. She needed to cut to the chase.

"You," he uttered.

Elena's eyes whipped to meet his blue eyes, searching for any sign of uncertainty. When she saw none, she blinked.

"What?"

"I want you." He repeated. "I'm not going anywhere."

Elena couldn't have time to prepare herself for Damon's swift attack. When his lips met hers, she responded with a passion that she didn't know existed. Damon picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

And the rest of the night was filled with kissing.

* * *

**AN: Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and _strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: _**Terrified**_ / Katharine McPhee & Jason Reeves

_**Give Me Love**_ / Ed Sheeran


End file.
